carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota Keith Willard
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- | colspan="2" style="100%; padding:5px; background:white; border-radius: 20px; color:#0052A5"| |} History In 1692, a man named John Willard was accused of witchcraft. He was the town constable and at one point refused to make any more arrests after he doubted the allegations against them. On August 19, 1692 he was hung for witchcraft. He maintained his innocence, but of course he was lying... Before being hung, he along with nine other wizards and witches formed Salem's Secret Circle. Their descendants would be drawn together from hence forth. Dakota Willard is John's descendent. Dakota was born to Jack Cramer and Emily Willard. Emily was John's descendent. Jack was her school boyfriend, but when Jack found out that Emily was pregnant he fled. So Emily was left to raise Dakota on her own. Emily was a caring woman and did her best to raise her son right. She never hid magic from him, so when his first sign of magic came he was excited rather than surprised. A local bully was beating him up, and Dakota wanted him to leave. So Dakota made him leave, by sending him 100 feet through the air. The bully wasn't hurt but he freaked out and ran. Emily was excited for her son and that night they celebrated. Dakota was a nice boy, so when he went to Salem it wasn't surprising that he became very popular. When it came time for the dating scene... Dakota was never single for very long. He's the perfect gentleman, so girls adored him. They usually broke it off with him, claiming he was too good for them. Dakota was crushed every time, but it never lasted long. By the end of the next month some new girl would ask him out. When Dakota graduated, he returned home. Emily was ecstatic to have her son, even if only for a little while, for Dakota had applied to be a teacher at Salem. He taught there for the next two years, then his mother became ill. He tended to her after that, unfortunately the lines killed his mother. Dakota was 19. He then felt an extreme urge to leave for London. So he did, Dakota packed his bags and left for London. Personailty Dakota's quite the gentleman. He's very polite, and doesn't seem capable of holding a grudge. He's always willing to forgive and forget, even when he shouldn't sometimes. He's very emotional and feels betrayal quite keenly. He's a ladies man, but it's not intentional. He's also a very patient man, and loves to help people. That's why he became a professor, he loves to help people learn new things. He's very patient with his students and is always to give them any and all the extra help they need. However, this doesn't mean that he'll let his students get away with anything. He does expect them to be civil towards one another, and won't tolerate any teasing in his classroom. He expects respect from them, for one another and for himself. If they do all that, he'll be the nicest teacher around. Family Relationships Family= Emily Willard (Mother) Dakota was very close to his mother. He misses her very much. |-|Romances= None |-|Friends= None |-|Acquaintances= None |-|Enemies= None Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Dakota